


Scorched Earth

by Canuck_Lex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD Season 5 compliant, Darkest Timeline, F/M, Heavy Angst, Infinity War Aftermath, Kree Win, No happy endings, Not Happy, Thanos Wins, Time Loop Unbreakable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck_Lex/pseuds/Canuck_Lex
Summary: What happens when the same mistakes are made, over and over again?“There’s no future. There’s no past. It just…it just is and nothing you can do will change that." ~ Leo Fitz





	Scorched Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how the Agents break the time loop. I have no clue how they save Phil Coulson. 
> 
> But if they don't....

_"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea…in heroes." ~ Director Nick Fury, The Avengers_  
  
_"There's an idea, a symbol that must continue, no matter what. A SHIELD." ~ Director Phil Coulson, Agents of SHIELD 5 x 12, "The Real Deal"_  
  
_"There is no SHIELD!" ~ Agent Daisy Johnson, Agents of SHIELD 5 x 12 "The Real Deal"_

* * *

**United Nations HQ**  
_Geneva, Switzerland_  
  
The blue skinned delegation looked around at the remnants of Earth's leadership.  
  
Finally, the first spoke.  
  
"Your...heroes...are dead. Slain in the fields of Wakanda. Torn apart in the streets of New York. Frozen, drifting in space. Thrown into the Dark Dimension by Ebony Maw himself.  
  
You have only yourselves to blame. In your need for control, you separated, exiled or criminalized the only people who might have come together and had a chance to stop them.  
  
But that is your history. Let us discuss your future."  
  
He nodded, and the second took up the thread.  
  
"The mad god Thanos has completed his assembly of the Infinity Gauntlet. He will soon use it to wipe out half of Earth's population. It is in no one's best interest to allow him to maintain control of this."  
  
"Then we're on the same side...why don't we..." began one of the representatives.  
  
The third being walked over, and silently slit his throat.  
  
After the horrified screams had subsided, the second continued.  
  
"A lesson in manners. You do not interrupt your superiors. As I was saying, the Kree cannot allow this situation to stand. We have a nearby fleet. Our warriors have had dealings with the Black Order and their tools before, **we** can defeat him."  
  
The implications that **they**  could not was not lost on any of the Earthlings.  
  
"In return, Earth will place itself under our protection. You will find us...benevolent...rulers, as long as humanity knows its place.  
  
"You will also turn over to us every Earthling that you know as Inhuman. Every single being on this planet will undergo genetic testing. Everyone found with Inhuman DNA will become the personal property of the Kree."  
  
"Why?" asked another. As more blood soaked into the carpet, the Kree rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you care? You have already legislated away their... _humanity._..with your Sokavia Accords. This just completes and makes formal their status. We have a saying, 'A life spent, a life earnt.' You will be purchasing your lives with theirs. Although you will be only one step away from them...cherish your superiority."  
  
The first spoke again. "You do not have much time. Once Thanos completes his concentration, some of you might not even be here."  
  
"Make Earth's choice."

* * *

**General Hale's HQ**  
_United States_  
  
Daisy Johnson watched over the body of Phil Coulson. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"The UN has voted." said Jemma Simmons quietly. "They're giving the Kree what they want."  
  
"Including us."  
  
"We'd never turn you and Yo-Yo..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's over, Jemma."  
  
Daisy turned to face her friend.  
  
"Phil died stopping Hale and her team. He defeated them, stopped the Kree. But then Thanos invaded."  
  
"We couldn't do everything." Leo Fitz hung behind Jemma, hand on her shoulder. Still not meeting Daisy's eyes. "To get the serum to Coulson, we had to..."  
  
"It still didn't matter. We didn't get here in time. Coulson closed the portal with his dying breath. May shot Strucker and Ruby before Creel knocked her into a wall. Mack and Yo-Yo blew up Ivanov, but..."  
  
"We lost Mack, I know. May will wake up, Daisy."  
  
Jemma watched the tense form of Daisy worriedly.  
  
"And she will lead you."  
  
Daisy touched Coulson's face one last time and then pushed past her friends.  
  
"Daisy, wait...."  
  
"I'm done waiting. Start rounding up whoever you can, get them to the Lighthouse."  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"We know what happens next. Humanity has to survive. But I'm not leaving my people to the mercy of the Kree. Not that this humanity deserves an intact Earth. And I'm not leaving the planet to be raped by those bastards."  
  
"No, Phil wouldn't want..."  
  
"You took an oath...."  
  
"Phil is **dead.** There is **no** SHIELD. Between Thanos and the Kree, Earth **cannot** be saved. Not now."  
  
She looked at Fitz and Jemma.  
  
"In 80 years or so, we'll be back. Zapped into a future that we didn't believe could come to pass. And we'll finish the job. We'll save what left of them. It'll be up to Flint and Tess to carry on."

Daisy rubbed her hand across her eyes. 

"Apologize to Yo-Yo for me. I know what I'm condemning her to. But I know my destiny."  
  
"Daisy, please..."  
  
A force wave knocked into the pair, and as they slipped into the darkness, they heard, in a voice choked with tears:  
  
"I'm not Daisy Johnson. I'm not Skye. I'm not even Mary Sue Poots. I'm Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds."

* * *

 

> This is the way the Earth ended.  
>    
>  As our forces completed the takedown of the being known as Thanos, a SHIELD Quinjet, carrying the Inhuman known as Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, flew into the evacuated city. She was last seen heading towards the structure holding the remaining elements of Gravitonium.  
>    
>  Shortly after that landing, a substantial earthquake triggered most of the unknown hidden fault lines of the Earth, tearing it apart. It is highly likely that Quake was responsible.  
>    
>  As we discover the location of human survivors, they will be transferred to a location they call 'The Lighthouse' which somehow remained intact. Further investigation into its origins will be conducted. Eventually, the humans will form a work base to extract the planet’s remaining resources for our empire. Any Inhumans found will be turned over to our breeding program.  
>    
>  Our highest priority is to transform this base into an acceptable Kree outpost.  
>    
>  _~May 25, 2018, Kree Action Report to the Confederacy_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that. I am personally #CoulsonLives, but this show is getting bleaker every episode. 
> 
> So Agents of SHIELD won’t warn the Avengers about an imminent Kree invasion. And it doesn’t seem as if Tony Stark is calling them in on this whole Thanos thing (Ok, he doesn’t know. They’re just on the Most Wanted list, but...meh). So putting the two together spells disaster no matter who gets there first.
> 
> Now, come on, Agents of SHIELD writers, let's avert this. Please?
> 
> Credit to writers, cast & crew for quotes and references to The Avengers and Agents of SHIELD.


End file.
